


Octopunk Advent Day 1 - Mistletoe

by S0phos



Series: Octopunk Advent [1]
Category: Seven Deadly Synths (Short Film)
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, Funny, Lovers Being Adorable, Mistletoe, Multi, Octopunk Advent, Octopunk Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27815122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0phos/pseuds/S0phos
Summary: Mistletoe day. A tradition that the three of them had started last year… so it wasn’t much of a tradition just yet. Seth grinned as he took the Mistletoe sprig and turned to face the front door.“You’ve got 20 seconds. If you rat out Jared I’ll give you thirty.” Seth chuckled. Mag’s response was just a giggle disappearing down the hallway.
Relationships: Jared/Mag/Seth (Seven Deadly Synths)
Series: Octopunk Advent [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035273
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Octopunk Advent Day 1 - Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Welcome to Octopunk Advent! 24 days of random fics and only a few of them are angsty! I had so much fun doing this back in July and am excited to get back to it! This first prompt is "Mistletoe" and I hope you like it!

Seth slipped the key to the OT3 home into the lock and shoved the door open. It had been a long day and Seth wanted nothing more than to crash into his bed and sleep for the next week. He was not expecting the kiss that was planted on him the second he walked through the door. He wanted to pull away but Mag had always been a good kisser and he just ended up melting into her arms.

“Hey, hey, heyyyy!” Mag said, rather surprised by this reaction, “What’s going on?”  
“Long. Day.”  
“Welp! No time to be stroppy! It’s mistletoe day!!! And it’s your turn.” Mag stated as she shoved a bunch of bushy green leaves into Seth’s hands. Mistletoe day. A tradition that the three of them had started last year… so it wasn’t much of a tradition just yet. Seth grinned as he took the Mistletoe sprig and turned to face the front door.  
“You’ve got 20 seconds. If you rat out Jared I’ll give you thirty.” Seth chuckled. Mag’s response was just a giggle disappearing down the hallway.

The game was simple enough. The hunter has to find one of the hiders, when they are found, they kiss and the previous hunter becomes a seeker and goes to hide too. The rules were fairly sloppy but no one minded because it normally meant there were more kisses involved. Last year the game lasted all night; the three of them spent hours chasing each other around their significantly smaller apartment with a sprig of mistletoe and a whole lot of love for each other. If anything, this year was even more loving.

“19…. 20! Ready????” 

Even if they weren’t ready, Seth began creeping around the house, scouring the tightest corners for Mag and the closets for Jared. He dug in baskets and piles of clothes and he even checked the raised kitchen cabinets just in case Mag had somehow catapulted herself up there. There was no sign of them… Until he checked the bathroom. He should have checked there first and he knew that but he was just happy he had finally found someone. He pulled back a shower curtain to reveal a slightly damp Jared. Not entirely what he was expecting…

“I leant on the tap and the shower turned on. No more questions just give me that mistletoe…”  
It took everything in Seth not to laugh as he kissed his partner and passed over the mistletoe.  
“Good luck.” Seth whispered with a wink before he hurried off into the house.

Jared loved this game a whole lot. It was such chaos and for hours he would just be able to chase his two best friends around and shower them with affection. It also got really funny as it got darker and as they got drunker because Mag was always more competitive when she was drunk. Jared giggled to himself as he remembered the commitment of Mag running out of their apartment building and to the bushes outside. She was drunk and didn’t commit to the hiding spot so her legs were sticking out for everyone to see; the memory was engraved in Jared’s mind. But now it was time for him to hunt.

Where Seth was quiet and stealthy, Jared would stomp around the house throwing blankets out of the way, moving chairs and dropping to the floor to check under the bed. At first he had no luck and although he was pretty sure he saw Seth behind a set of curtains in the bedroom, he was in it for Mag… she was tricksy. She could’ve been anywhere. But there was one space that was calling to Jared in particular. In the corner of the living room was a small pile of boxes from where they had moved into the new house and still hadn’t put everything away. Gently he began opening boxes, waving the mistletoe above them as he did so. Eventually, Jared uncovered Mag who was sitting in the shape of a pretzel, clearly in some slight discomfort.

Jared laughed and held out a hand to a struggling Mag. As she got up she stretched and heard lots of cracking sounds but was more focused on the anger that came with Jared finding her.  
“I thought that was a good spot!” she cried.  
“Yeah well, you’re going to have to get me more drunk if you want to get away with the shit you normally pull.”  
“We can work on that.” She teased before reaching up to kiss the big friendly giant towering over her. They shared their little moment before Mag turned her back and let Jared shuffle away.

Last year’s game of Mistletoe was a little blurry to Mag. She remembered running up to Seth, giving him a smooch, shoving the Mistletoe in his hand and running away. She was pretty sure that that was the start of the night. She certainly knew that she got more and more intoxicated throughout the night but she couldn’t exactly remember what got her intoxicated or what she did when she was blacked out. What she did know was that it was a new year, it was a new game, it was her turn to hunt. It really didn’t take her that long.

She wandered into the bedroom to find a tall, skinny figure pressing himself up against the window, silhouetting himself onto the curtain in front of him. She slowly snuck up and drew back the curtain quickly but was not expecting to be tackled by said figure onto the bed. They were quickly joined by a third person who threw his arms around the both of them and smothered them with kisses. The poor shark plush on the bed was quickly shoved off as they all began to play fight on the bed. They tickled and cuddled and laughed and kissed before finally Seth arose and announced the start of a new round. A statement which Mag and Jared were over the moon to hear.


End file.
